1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed textile ribbon which includes applying at least on one side of the ribbon a printed image having at least one or more colors, and simultaneously producing on the one side of the ribbon a figure in a color which deviates from the color of the printed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Textile ribbons are frequently attached and sold together with a textile product. The purpose of such a ribbon may be decorative, it may serve as a reflector or as an advertisement carrier, or may also be an integral component of a product, for example, a brassiere strap. It also happens that textile ribbons are sold by themselves, for example, as key ribbons. In many of these types of applications, it is important that the ribbon has an appearance which is as attractive as possible. The purpose is to increase the sales of the product to which the ribbon is attached. Therefore, it is also important to frequently update and change the appearance of the ribbon.
As compared to manufacturing a multicolor ribbon by weaving, the manufacture of a printed ribbon is particularly fast and inexpensive. Graphic or alphanumeric representations appear on at least one side of the ribbon in at least one color, or frequently also several colors which in the following shall be referred to as “printed image.”
In some types of applications it is important that a “figure” is simultaneously formed in a color which deviates from that of the printed image. Such a figure usually is an alphanumeric text which provides information concerning the product, the manufacturer, the distributor, and/or the use of the product, which contains advertising statements, or serves decorative purposes. In some applications there are ribbons with coinciding printed images, which, however, have figures which differ from each other. It is difficult to produce for each of these ribbons a separate printed image with the corresponding figure. Therefore, it has frequently been necessary to completely omit such a figure having a different color in the printed image, and to accept the resulting disadvantages.